teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians 2: Out of the Shadows
Parody of "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows" and imaginary sequel to "Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1990)" Cast Leonardo: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Donatello: Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Michelangelo: Charmy Bee (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Raphael: Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Extras with Sonic, Tails, Charmy, and Knuckles: Amy Rose, Cosmo the Seedrian, Tikal, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Big the Cat, Froggy, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Splinter: Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII; As a mutant rat) Extra with Cloud: Aerith Gainsborough (Final Fantasy VII; As a mutant rat) Shredder/Oroku Saki: Loki (The Avengers; His alias name will be the Trickster, and instead of being double-crossed at the end, he joins in the final battle instead) Extras with Loki: Myotismon (Digimon), Hunter J (Pokemon; As Karai's evil side), Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep; As Master Tetsu), Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise), Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot), and Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII; With Sephiroth being Shredder's serious side) (All of them same with Loki, except Hunter J) Krang: Uka-Uka (Crash Bandicoot) Extras with Uka-Uka: Dr. Nitrus Brio, Dr. Nitro Gin, Dr. Nefarious Tropy, Nitros Oxide (Crash Bandicoot), Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog '06), Demidevimon (Digimon), and Infinite (Sonic Forces) Bebop and Rocksteady: Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, the Komodo Brothers, Rilla Roo (Crash Bandicoot), Arukenimon, Mummymon (Digimon), Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) April O'Neil: Princess Elise III (Sonic the Hedgehog '06) Extras with Elise: Princess Allison Oriana (Felix the Cat the Movie; As a 10 year old), the Dazzlings, and the Mane Seven (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Casey Jones: Christopher Aonuma (Digimon Fusion Season 2) Extras with Christopher: Chris Thorndyke (Sonic X; As a 10 year old), the Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), and the Stallion Seven (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Leatherhead (Ally version): Tiny Tiger and Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot; They'll refuse to join Loki's group upon being offered and later become mutants from the mutagen sample at the end under their choice after the Mobians decide to not become humans) Karai: Yuffie Kisaragi (Final Fantasy VII; As the Mobians' ally instead since she turned good in the first story) Leatherhead (Enemy version): Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) Neutrinos: Crash, Coco, and Crunch Bandicoot, Aku-Aku (Crash Bandicoot), Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon (Digimon; They stay to live with Tai's group at the end), Spike, and Ember (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic; Same with the Digimon) Vernon Fenwick: Seifer Almasy (Final Fantasy VIII/Kingdom Hearts) Irma: Mimi Tachikawa (Digimon Season 1) Extra News Studio Allies: Tai and Kari Kamiya, Sora Takenouchi, Matt Ishida, Izzy Izumi, Joe Kido, and TK Takaishi-Ishida (Digimon Season 1) Punk Frogs: Ashitaka, San (Princess Mononoke; As mutant wolves), Arren, and Therru (Tales from Earthsea; As mutant dragons) (They join the Mobians' side after Loki's group forcefully turned them into mutants as test subjects and they escape with Elise's group) Burne Thompson: J. Jonah Jamieson (Spiderman the Animated Series) Charles Pennington: Aladdin (He'll also be friends with the Mobians) Extra with Aladdin: Jasmine (Aladdin; Same with Aladdin) Danny Pennington: Mowgli (The Jungle Book (1967); As the Mobians' ally) Baxter Stockman: Jack O'Lantern (Billy and Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween; As a human by the name of Jack Lambert, and he becomes a pumpkin-headed mutant in the after-credits scene, as a foreshadow to the third and final sequel) Chief Sterns: Chief Wiggum (The Simpsons) Rebecca Vincent: Sergeant Calhoun (Wreck-It Ralph) Officer who is secretly friends with the Mobians: Officer Jenny (Pokemon) Stone Warriors: Stays the same Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Snooping on Jack Lambert Chapter 2: Attempting to Prevent Loki's Group's Breakout Escape/Loki's Group Meet Uka-Uka's Group Chapter 3: New Volunteers for Loki's Group/Ashitaka's Group Captured as Test Subjects Chapter 4: Crash's Group Meet the Mobians/New Mutants Created Chapter 5: Meeting Tucker and Dale/The Mission for the Portal Mechanism Begins Chapter 6: Tails' Discovery/Sonic and Knuckles' Argument Chapter 7: Breaking into the Police Station/Exposed Chapter 8: Going After the Evil Mutants/Plane and River Fight Chapter 9: Tucker and Dale’s Teamwork Advice/The Mobians' Allies Bail Elise and Christopher's Groups Out of Jail Chapter 10: Going to Stop the Jotundrome with Choices/Gaining the Police's Trust Chapter 11: Closing the Portal and Sending the Jotundrome Back to Dimension X/Final Battle Chapter 12: Medal-Giving Ceremony/Ending For original story: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1990) For third and final sequel: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians 3: Adventures in Laputa Category:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanmakes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies